Their Dark Angel
by Demoness-Ravenood95
Summary: Bella never met the Cullen's, People know Vampires exist. Jasper runs across an Unusual Human, they then meet up with his long lost comrade Peter followed By Alec Volturi. B/Ja/P/A. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: My other story New World Order is being placed on hold for and indefinite amount of time. Sorry to those of you who enjoyed it but without a Beta and other possible characters it's basically going to suck. And that would make it far less enjoyable for you all. I may be creating a Twitter letting you all know when I'm updating. I'll also set snippets there. If I do the screen name will be the same as this one. Now on with my new story Their Dark Angel. This will be a Bella/Jasper/Peter/Alec fic. No threesomes cause I can't write those and if I tried I would get flamed so much I'd say some severely Inappropriate things in return. I don't mind criticism but I will not tolerate slander from people. On with the Story. Enjoy.

* * *

_**

Great. Just fucking great. I was going to kill Renee if I made it out of this alive. Here I was leaving the corner market, trapped in an alleyway with a Vampire. All because Renee wanted a fucking bottle of soda at three thirty in the damn morning. I swear if she wasn't pregnant I would beat the living hell out of her. I looked at the Vampire crouched in front of me, he had yellow eyes, then why did he have me cornered here looking like he wanted to take a bite out of me? Looking at him I noticed he looked very handsome. Of course all Vampires did, to draw in prey. But he was different from most that I'd crossed. He had strong shoulders, and long arms. I had a feeling if he were to stand he'd easily tower over me. He had shaggy blond hair, a nose that looked like it'd been broken before he had been changed, a strong jaw line, and high cheekbones.

Well at least my killer would be handsome, I thought sardonically. I arched an eyebrow when he made no move to lunge. I sighed crossed my arms and leaned most of my weight on my right foot. I opened my mouth and that seemed to startle him a bit, hm interesting. "So Mr. Vampire. My name's Bella Swan, I want to know if you're going to kill me, then what are you waiting for. I also have a request, when you kill me; don't mutilate my body too much. My mother would be upset if she couldn't hold a funeral for me." I said without an ounce of fear. I was too used to vampires, they flocked around me. never really harming me but they were very territorial over me. I remembered James and his coven. How they tried to take me from my home only to be thwarted by Oden and Demetri. The boys taught me to never show fear to Vampire. So I didn't.

He eyed me before standing. "Mine." He growled possessively. I shook my head no. He growled again. The boys had warned me about vampires and their mating habits. Whenever a Vampire recognized their mate their instincts took over. If their intended mate was human, they didn't last long. The Vampire would then go insane and have to be killed or else the rest of the vampires would be hunted into extinction. And apparently I was this ones mate. Abso-fucking-lutely wonderful.

"Look here, Vampire. I realize that you recognize me as your mate, but I'm human. If you claim me I will die. Listen. I have a heart beat. I have to breath. I'm Human and you need to recognize that as well and keep your instincts at bay. Can you do that? For me?" I asked. If I truly was his mate he would listen to me and come out of this haze. He blinked then opened his mouth.

" You have very little self preservation, mate. How is it that you are not afraid of me?" he asked lowly.

I smiled before answering," I have two figurative sons. Both are Vampires. I've spent extensive time learning from them. And they have taught me a few trick that buy me time when vampires do attack me. It gives them enough time to come and save me." he looked slightly shocked.

"You are a strange human, Bella. I will be proud to call you my mate. Now come, I shall take you home and speak with your sons. I would like to meet them and ask them why they let you leave the house this late at night unprotected." He said before sweeping me up in his arms and following my scent back to my house. This would be interesting. I couldn't wait to see how Oden and Demetri reacted to this strange vampire who had claimed me as his mate.

* * *

**_A/n: There you go. Please review. And yep that'd be Jasper. I may do his POV next chap. So let me know if ya like it or not. Thanks Lovelies. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: As promised here is Jasper's Point of View. And yes he will still have the same History as in the original Twilight simply because I love the Civil war and I happen to be a slight history fanatic. _**

**_Disclaimer: DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IF I OWNED TWILIGHT I WOULD STILL HAVE TO LIVE AT HOME WITH MY MOTHER?  


* * *

_**

I was running through the forest, smelling out my prey. I slowed my pace as I came across a herd of deer; disgusting. But the Treaty the Volturi made, had been sown up tight. Humans were off limits to Vampires unless they were your mate. Only Newborns were excused, as were the Vampires that served in the Army. They were allowed to drain the human forces they came across, as long as weren't on the side they fought for. People wondered how the Humans could control the Vampires. Turns out they had this wonderful little idea of a flamethrower. Yeah, Flames and Vampires don't mix. And rather than be burnt to a crisp we switched to animals.

I didn't think as I took down three of the largest bucks. As their blood coursed down my throat and I drained the life from the animal. It wasn't needed. Hunting was instinctual, primal and for Vampires, completely natural. I buried the three animals then just started walking towards the nearest town. Ever since I'd left Alice and the Cullen family I had become somewhat of a nomad. I had no idea where I was or where I was headed. It all ceased to matter after I had made a snap decision to head home to find my wife fucking her brother. I didn't speak a word, just grabbed a duffel bag filled it with the few clothes she'd let me have of my own, slipped on my cowboy boots then left without ever looking back.

Over the years I kept in contact with the Cullen's, mostly Rosalie, Carlise and Emment. Esme on occasions but I downright refused to speak with Alice and Edward. Why should I? I had nothing left because of their deceit. Yeah I was bitter, but anyone would be if they had to leave their home, family and everything they'd ever known. I was getting closer to a small corner market when I smelt the most delicious thing ever. It was apples and roses. My mouth watered, but not for the blood flowing through this human but from the desire to claim her. Woah! What the fuck? It was just a human. I breathed in again and caught the scent of a Vampire entirely to close for my liking.

I snarled lightly and grabbed my human and placed her in an alleyway. I felt annoyance as well as impatience followed by acceptance from this human. My human. When she opened her mouth I was startled slightly. Maybe she would scream in fear and try to run. Nothing could have surprised me more than the word's that left her mouth.

"So Mr. Vampire. My name's Bella Swan, I want to know if you're going to kill me, then what are you waiting for. I also have a request, when you kill me; don't mutilate my body too much. My mother would be upset if she couldn't hold a funeral for me." she said without any fear. Amazing. This creature was not afraid. My beast snapped in control when he heard she thought I would hurt her.

"Mine!" he growled. Her eyes widened in shock then she shook her head. Again my beast growled. She looked slightly startled and I felt realization hit her. She felt determined and started speaking again.

"Look here, Vampire. I realize that you recognize me as your mate, but I'm human. If you claim me I will die. Listen. I have a heart beat. I have to breath. I'm Human and you need to recognize that as well and keep your instincts at bay. Can you do that? For me?" she pleaded. I smelt her blood, I heard her heartbeat, her breath. I knew she was human. My beast whimpered our mate thought we would harm her. He faded to the back and let me have full control.

" You have very little self preservation, mate. How is it that you are not afraid of me?" I asked lowly. She was strange. Intriguing and apparently fearless. I was curious as to how this could be. Most Humans who saw Vampires would scream and run for the nearest public place but not this girl.

She looked amused as she explained " I have two figurative sons. Both are Vampires. I've spent extensive time learning from them. And they have taught me a few trick that buy me time when vampires do attack me. It gives them enough time to come and save me." I was shocked. She had vampire sons, and they had let her roam the streets at night unprotected. I snarled to low for her to hear before replying.

"You are a strange human, Bella. I will be proud to call you my mate. Now come, I shall take you home and speak with your sons. I would like to meet them and ask them why they let you leave the house this late at night unprotected." I swept her up and felt her amusement as I followed her scent back to her home.

* * *

**_A/n: So what'd ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I'll send you cyber cookies_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: Wow! I am shocked by how many reviews I got. As promised your cyber cookies are in the mail. Lol. OK, for those of you who like J/B I suggest reading the story Two Hells, Two Heavens. Its very good and I almost cried. The author is the very talented Nicci06_**. _**So here we meet Bella's sons and Jasper meets Renee. Enjoy! See you at the bottom.

* * *

**_

I sighed as this Vampire ran with me. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, but I wasn't surprised his sense of smell could very easily follow my trail back to my home. When we landed on my front step he sat me down only to be tackled by Oden. Damien pulled me behind him turning slightly to look at me.

"Momma are you OK." He asked with a slight southern drawl. He was from Tennessee like his brother. I smiled nodding that I was, turning my eyes back to the fight. Oden was crouched snarling at the Vampire who was in much the same position. I saw Oden twitch his left pinkie finger and watched as the Vampire fell to the ground. Oden had an interesting gift. Just by twitching his fingers he could will a Vampire unconscious. I sighed looking at my sons.

"Enough." I said calmly. Oden looked at me incredulously. Damien had the same look.  
"Now" I growled out at them. Oden immediately released his hold on the unknown Vampire before coming to stand on my left with Damien on my right. The Vampire jumped up and growled lightly. He was looking at my sons then his eyes landed on me between him. He snarled. He looked startled when I snarled back.

I glared at him before ranting,"Look here. You are on my property threatening my sons. I don't care if you see me as your mate or not. You WILL show respect. You will NOT attack my sons. You will behave like a civilized being. If you cannot follow these simple rules. YOU. WILL. LEAVE." I glared at him daring him to refuse. This was my home and I'd be damned if this Vampire was going to stir up trouble and bring the Volturi on my front steps.

He sighed before nodding his consent. I smiled. Oden glared and Damien looked confused.

Oden glared at the Vampire," What's ya name. If you think yer my momma's mate I think we need to know that." he spat out.

The Vampire glared back," My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. And I don't answer to you kid. Your momma, hell yeah. But you I don't think so, and I would kindly appreciate you not using that tone with me." he snarled back.

My eyes widened. Jasper Whitlock. I may be human but I knew who he was. The major of the southern armies before the Volturi abolished the wench named Maria. He had joined the Volturi for two years before joining another family and had disappeared for years. Shit!

Well in retrospect he could have told me who he was before. That way there I could have warned my boys. God damn, Oden was about to get his ass killed.

"Oden! Stop or so help me I'll take away every video game you own." I shouted at him.

He laughed. That little fucker I call my son laughed. "And I'll burn them and the console in the front yard. Then I'll cancel all of the credit cards you own. And if I didn't love your car so damn much I'd torch it too. No be the fuck have." I hissed.

That shut him up. I turned to Jasper taking in his blood soaked clothes and his disheveled appearance. He must have hunted recently. Well I couldn't have him meet Renee like that. I sighed before looking at Damien giving him a look that told him to control his brother. I looked at Jasper before speaking to him.

"Jasper. I guess I should get you cleaned up. We've got some clean clothes I think you can fit into so that way there you can take a shower. My guess is you want to talk to the boys and my mother." I said before heading inside leaving him with the boys.

Jasper Pov.

After taking a shower I put on the comfortable clothes and waited for Damien. I liked him more so then Oden, he apparently knew what it was like to have a mate, seeing as his was in Europe for now finding her brother.

"Jasper, come with me. Momma and Renee are waiting on us." Damien said when he approached. I nodded then followed him into a rather spacious living room. I saw Bella sitting there with another woman who looked about the same as Bella only older. I eyed her speculatively noticing the baby bump she had. Then at Bella, this woman was her mother. I thought disgustingly. She smelt of several different men and her blood smelled fowl.

I took a deeper breath and growled lightly, heroin. This woman was pregnant and doing drugs. If Rosalie knew the treaty would be damned and this woman would be dead. I looked at both Damien and Oden before looking back to Bella.

"Bella, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with your sons first. Privately. Then I'd like to have a discussion with your mother separately then I would like to discuss the future that we may have together with you." I said quietly. She merely nodded before grabbing her mothers hand and walking out of the room.

I turned on the boys. Glaring at each of them before sighing and asking the question I was dreading to know the answer to.

"How long has she been on heroin and does Bella know?" I asked slowly.

Damien answered, "Since she became pregnant and not that we know of. I want to tell Bella but I'm afraid she won't believe us, her mothers all she has left of her Human family. I can't take that away from her. Please understand I've spoken to her on multiple occasions but she threatens us with the Volturi." He said solemnly.

I nodded in understanding. Looking at Oden I felt how guilty he felt. "Oden, what is bothering you." I asked cautiously. He had a temper on him and was very protective of his mother.

He let out a sob," That baby may die and it's my fault. I could have stopped her but I didn't. This is all my fault." He sobbed out. I felt for the boy.

"Oden listen to me, this is not your fault and this child will not die. I am about to put a stop to this. But I will need the both of your help." I said.

Damien went to retrieve Renee then went with Oden to tell Bella the news.

I let the Major slip in and have some control.

"Human, tell me how far along are you in pregnancy." The Major asked. Glaring at the feeble, stupid human. She carried a child within her yet she abused her body putting the child at risk, unforgivable. I may have done some horrible things but children were off limits.

She whimpered," Two months."  
I growled lowly,"And how long have you been on heroin and selling your body to a string of men. How long have you knowingly put this child that you carry at risk." I hissed. I automatically felt her become defensive.  
"Listen here. I don't give a damn who you are, you don't know me. So keep your nose out of my god damned business. You hear me leech, or so help me I'll tell the Volturi." She spat.

I smiled condescendingly,"Listen here whore. I am a part of the Volturi. I am one of the most feared fucking vampires known to still exist. You will listen to me and show me the proper respect I deserve. Now tell me where your stash is. I intend to burn it as you watch then I'm insisting that Bella puts you in a Rehab center until that child is born then we shall care for it instead of you." I snarled at her.

After she told me where everything was I burned it in her front I let Jasper slip back into control.

I looked at Bella and proposed the rehab idea and she readily agreed. The next morning Renee would be institutionalized. I felt sad that Bella and I did not get our discussion but I suppose that could wait until tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**_A/n: Please review and let me know what you think. So Renee was doing Heroin while two months pregnant. Maybe that will help clear up while she sent Bella out, Next chap will be a tad of Renee's Pov and Bella and Jasper's discussion. I wasn't too happy with how this chapter ended but I was having some writers block. sorry._**


End file.
